


The reconciliation of science and religion (or lack thereof). [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, non-human cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p>Carlos doesn't know what Cecil is, but maybe it doesn't matter. Also, Cecil's show gets a Special Guest!</p>
  <p>    <em>It’s not that Cecil’s bad-looking. Not exactly handsome, either, but, well. That’s Cecil: Carlos has never before met anyone so aptly described by negative space.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The reconciliation of science and religion (or lack thereof). [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> Podfic of "The Reconciliation of Science and Religion (or lack thereof)" by Dee
> 
> I think the speed with which I got dragged into the Welcome to Night Vale fandom is a new personal record. The fact that I've already listened to all of it thrice is another one. 
> 
> Analise010 and I ran into this fic at the same time and we both fell in love with it, so we decided to do a simulpod for her one year anniversary ([majoline beat us to it, but it happens](911016)). 
> 
> Big thanks to Calliope, Rhea314, Reena Jenkins, Anna Unfolding and TheOtherShiroki for lending us their voices :)
> 
> The song used is [Take a Look at Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raUMtBbKVcw) by Pussycat.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/science%20and%20%20religion.mp3) | **Size:** 18.8MB | **Duration:** 20min

  
---|---


End file.
